


¡Cambio!

by Iby_sakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iby_sakka/pseuds/Iby_sakka
Summary: ¿Que harías si un día despertarás en el cuerpo de tu mejor amigo/rival?Semi A.U Ninja.Equipo 7 x Equipo Gai
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	¡Cambio!

Abrió los ojos, con pesadez y lentitud, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja que copia, abrió sus ojos aburridos lentamente, pero cuando miró el techo de madera sobre él se levantó asustado. 

Porque cuando Kakashi Hatake se fue a dormir, estaba en una misión con el equipo 7, con sus dulces y adorados genins. 

Que él recordase, estaban en una misión de supervivencia, por lo que le extrañó ver el techo sobre su cabeza, pero lo que mas le extrañó, definitivamente, fue encontrarse en el apartamento de Gai, su "rival" 

Maito Gai y él, eran algo así como amienemigos, bueno, tampoco para tanto, Gai lo consideraba un rival formidable, y no es que Kakashi no le considerara de la misma forma, solo que para Hatake Gai era... divertido. 

Según el peliplata, cuando queria desestresarse, o simplemente salir de la rutina, su buen amigo Gai siempre era buena opción. Sus retos, duelos, peleas infantiles le daban un toque mas divertido a su vida. 

Pero definitivamente, Kakashi no había ido al departamento de Gai a media noche siendo sonámbulo, bueno, al menos eso creía. 

Se sentó en la cama, y supo que algo estaba verdaderamente mal, -de por si ya sabía que algo no andaba bien- pero lo que confirmó eso, pasó cuando fijó su vista en sus piernas. 

Morenas. 

Kakashi no era moreno. 

Kakashi no tenia cicatrices en las piernas.

Y sobretodo, Kakashi no usaba ese tipo de pijama tan... ridículo. 

Se paró, atolondrado por la situación. Había estado en el departamento de su rival unas cuantas veces, por misiones, o en busca de un simple consejo, o tal vez de rivalizar un poco, por lo que conocía perfectamente el lugar. Corrió al baño y con temor se miró al espejo. 

Oh mierda. 

Grandísima mierda. 

☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️

Maito Gai abrió los ojos en un parpadeo rápido, se incorporó con agilidad y al instante sintió un poco de dolor en el cuello. Fue ahí cuándo reparó de que no estaba en su casa. 

Estaba en un bosque, extrañado, miró a su alrededor; vio una cabellera rosada descansando sobre el pasto, cerca de una rubia y otra azulada, al instante los reconoció, los pupilos de su eterno rival, Kakashi Hatake. 

Maito Gai, la bestia verde de Konoha miró con sorpresa a los niños, hizo memoria pero nada, lo último que recordaba era haberse acostado en su cama después de un arduo día de entrenamiento con su equipo. 

Se levantó sobándose el cuello, caminó hasta los genins, que dormían plácidamente, entonces reparó en el cielo, a juzgar por el tono, serían las 5 A.M, tal vez las 6. 

Sin alejarse demasiado de los niños, comenzó a buscar por el bosque a su rival, porque si el equipo 7 estaba ahí, Kakashi también debería, ¿verdad? 

Comenzó a pensar, que tal vez había estado entrenando dormido, nada que no le hubiese pasado anteriormente, pero entonces sintió algo cubriendole la cara, obstruyendo su respiración adecuadamente, miró su vestimenta y, ¡no eran sus mallas verdes! 

Corrió hasta el cause de un riachuelo, aún cerca de los genins, fue entonces cuando se vio reflejado en el agua, se sorprendió a más no poder, un grito de incertidumbre y emoción salió desde el fondo de su garganta, despertando a los niños. 

☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️

El verdadero Kakashi Hatake, corría entre los tejados de las casas en Konoha, necesitaba llegar a la torre Hokage, rápido, lo necesitaba ya. 

Konoha comenzaba a despertar, pero a el no podia importarle menos, estaba en el cuerpo de Gai, de su rival, ese no era su cuerpo, definitivamente no era su cuerpo. 

Cuando llegó, y Shizune lo recibió se quedó en blanco. 

Había vivido prácticamente toda su vida cerca de Gai, sabía como era su carácter, la entonación de su voz, como se comportaba, e incluso más de una vez analizó su entrenamiento. 

Pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza intentar imitarlo. 

Demonios, cuanto deseaba haberlo pensado antes. 

Porque Shizune le dijo, que Lady Tsunade, no se encontraba: había sido llamada de emergencia durante la noche por Jiraiya, así que la Hokage había partido en la madrugada hacia un pueblo lejano en la Tierra del Fuego. 

Así que no le quedaba mas de otra que esperar. Si le decia a alguien que estaba en el cuerpo de Gai, lo llamarían loco. 

Pensó, analizó todo con calma. Tenía que calmarse, no, necesitaba calmarse, no podía perder los estribos en un momento como aquel. 

Resolvió entonces, que Gai estaría bien con su equipo, si bien eran totalmente diferentes en cuanto a métodos de entrenamiento, pensó que una probada de lo que realmente es el trabajo duro no les vendría mal a su equipo. 

Suspiró resignado, caminó por las calles de Konoha, las menos transitadas para evitar tener que imitar la despampanante personalidad de su rival, llegando a la casa del mismo, para desayunar por fin. 

Sabía que sería un largo dia. 

☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️

Necesitaba hacer algo pero ya. 

Los genins le miraban molestos, claramente por interrumpir su sueño, y el verdadero Maito Gai no tenía ni kunais idea de que hacer en ese momento. 

¡Estaba en el cuerpo de Kakashi! 

Respiraba agitadamente, la máscara no iba con el, ¿como le hacía su rival para hablar y respirar con la cosa esa puesta? El no podía. 

Sasuke frunció el ceño notablemente. Entonces Gai vio el parecido que tenía con Neji, aunque Neji sonreía, cuando estaba con su pupila, en raras ocasiones, o cuando Lee se golpeaba accidentalmente con algo, pero sonreía. Sasuke... Sasuke daba miedo en esos momentos. 

Sakura suspiró cansada, sentándose en medio de los muchachos, comenzando a sacar los utensilios para hacer el desayuno de su mochila, mientras el Uzumaki solamente la veía enamorado. 

Gai suspiró, ¿Cómo kunais le explicaría a esos 3 que no era su profesor, sino su rival? 

No podría. 

Por lo que decidió, hacerse pasar por su eterno rival.

No sería tan difícil, después de todo, Kakashi solamente le hablaba a los niños cuando era necesario, todo el tiempo se pasaba leyendo ese libro raro. 

Sonrió de lado, si quería hacerse pasar por Kakashi tendría que seguir vivo, ¿verdad? Pero no podía seguir vivo si no respiraba bien. 

La emoción se apoderó de él cuando comprendió la travesura que estaba por hacer. Toda su infancia con la incógnita de saberlo... y ahora que estaba al alcance de sus manos no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. 

Mientras tanto, Sasuke abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante, rápidamente comenzó a golpear con la palma de su mano el hombro de Sakura, quien estaba hablando con Naruto 

–Sasuke-kun.. ¿Qué..? –

Se quedó callada al ver lo que su compañero miraba, golpeó al rubio junto a ella, -de forma brusca, cabe destacar- para que fijase su vista donde ella 

–¡Ay! ¡Sakura-chan..! – también se calló cuando miro al frente.

Los tres genins miraban la escena con gran sorpresa, todo lo que habían luchado hace unos días para poder verlo y ahora estaba así como si nada, frente a ellos. 

El verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei... 

☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️

–¡Gai-sensei! – comentó Lee indignado con lágrimas de cataratas en sus ojos 

–Neji... ¿Acaso tú también ves lo que yo...? – susurró Tenten entre confundida y asustada 

–Sí... – le contestó igual de sorprendido 

–¿Que tal? Lamento la tardanza, me perdí en el... – Kakashi, en el cuerpo de Gai se calló rápidamente –Digo, ¡Hola mis jóvenes pupilos! ¡Hoy entrenaremos más duro que ayer! –

Neji enarcó una ceja, Tenten giró su rostro confundida con una mueca de confusión mientras el único que no notó el cambio de voz entre las frases que dijo el mayor fue Lee, quien saltó emocionado 

–¡SI, GAI-SENSEI! – asintió con llamas en los ojos 

–Hmp, Gai-sensei... –llamó Neji –Si se puede saber, ¿Porqué lleva ropa... normal... hoy? –

Y estaba en lo cierto, aquel día, su sensei llevaba unos pantalones negros flojos, una camiseta mangas larga holgada del mismo color y su chaleco de chunnin. 

¡No iba con sus mallas verdes! 

Eso era totalmente indignante para Lee, pero extraño -y hasta un poco aliviante- para Neji y Tenten. Jamás habia sucedido ese hecho, incluso ellos se habian acostumbrado a verlo con esa vestimenta tan extravagante e inconfundible. 

Por otro lado, Kakashi sudó frío.

Sabia que para su actuación, el Hyūga representaba una especie de amenaza, también la castaña, ambos eran analíticos, más el castaño que Tenten, pero sabía que significaría un reto. 

Kakashi sin saber que responder, decidió ignorarlo, como hacía cuando Naruto decía una estupidez, ese fue su primer error. 

Porque Kakashi no sabia, que Gai siempre contestaba lo que sea que le preguntasen los niños, Tenten no pareció notar el cambio, pero Neji sí. 

–Bien, etto, ¡entrenemos justo como ayer! ¡Pero mas duro! – levantó su pulgar con "entusiasmo" –¡Vamos, Lee! ¡Hagamos que nuestra llama de la juventud arda mucho mas fuerte que ayer! – 

Tenten rodó su cabeza, mirándolo intrigada por el hecho de que no sonoba tan convincente, mientras Lee daba saltitos al rededor de su maestro, Neji pensó.. 

"–Esa manera de hablar es obviamente fingida, su actitud es parecida a la de... no, imposible. –" 

Tenten suspiró, suposo que tal vez su sensei estaría cansado por ese día, por lo que decidió ahorrar palabras y concentrarse en el entrenamiento, cosa que tampoco era muy raro en el. 

"–Él y Lee siempre con sus estupideces...–" 

Pero se sorprendió enormemente y supo que algo no cuadraba cuando Lee comenzó un monólogo sobre la juventud...

–¡Si Gai-sensei! ¡¡Nuestra llama de la juventud arderá indiscutiblemente!! –

–Si, Lee. –

Y Gai-sensei, no me siguió el monólogo. 

Lo es que fue mas raro, lo interrumpió frenéticamente, como si quisiera pasar el tema. 

"–Su actitud...–" 

Neji y Tenten compartieron miradas, suponiendo que algo andaba mal. 

–¡Bien! ¡Hagamos unas cuantas lagartijas para comenzar! – animó 

El tono de voz empleado se notababa a leguas era fingido. 

Realmente forzado. 

–¿¡Cuantas, Gai-sensei!? ¿¡Mil!? No, no. ¡Hagamos cinco mil! – gritó eufórico Rock Lee

–¿Eh? ¿Tantas? Oh, Lee, creo que hoy amaneciste mas animado de lo normal. Solo haremos ochocientas, no exageres aún mi joven pupilo, ya habrá tiempo para eso. – comentó con cierto aire despreocupado 

Ambos castaños abrieron los ojos con grandeza al comprender el enigma que intentaban resolver antes. 

"–¡Es igual a la de Kakashi-sensei! / –¡¡Es igual a la de Kakashi-sensei!! –"

☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️

–¡Confiese ya! ¿¡Dónde está Kakashi-sensei!? –

–¡Soy yo! ¡¡Lo juro!! – lloriqueó 

Sasuke tenía al verdadero Gai-sensei tirado en el suelo con su rodilla entre sus dos omóplatos, estirando los brazos del peliplata hacia atrás. 

–¡Kakashi-sensei nunca se quita su máscara, dattebayo! – apuntó Naruto 

–¡Eso es cierto! – gritó Sakura 

–¡Qué no! –

Gai comezó a sudar frío, había subestimado a esos genins, pensó que no serían como los suyos, ya que él los había entrenado en todos aquellos ámbitos, aunque debía reconocer que el equipo 7 era bastante perspicaz. 

–Bien, Sakura, ahora. – anunció Sasuke 

La mencionada tomó el libro del sensei verdadero, amenazandolo con tirarlo al fuego. Esa era su estrategia, si gritaba y seguía forcejeando, era Kakashi, y si no, un impostor. 

Su respuesta llegó cuando Gai paró en seco, preguntándose como reaccionaría su rival ante una situación como esta. 

Tardó demasiado en pensar. 

–¡No es Kakashi-sensei! – gritó horrorizado Naruto 

Sasuke apretó el agarre, Gai se removió incómodo, podría lidiar con eso, después de todo el taijutsu era su especialidad, pero tampoco veía una manera de la cual salir de esa situación sin lastimar al genin. 

–Vaya, vaya, pero que bonito – una voz se oyó a sus espaldas –¡Es un alivio ver que mi jutsu funcionó de maravilla! –

Frente a ellos, emergió del bosque un hombre alto, de cabello azul, ojos claros y mirada maligna, vestía un traje especial para batallas color negro, casi parecia un ANBU pero sin la máscara, tenía una gran espada en la espalda.

–¿Jutsu? – Sasuke aflojó el agarre y Maito se liberó en un movimiento rápido 

–Mi jutsu. Sirve para cambiar de cuerpo con la persona que más tiene un valor sentimental para la persona con la cual lo aplico, en este caso, con su querido sensei, Hatake Kakashi, el ninja que copia.. – explicó el ninja 

–¿"Persona con más valor sentimental"? – las lágrimas tipo catarata no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de Kakashi 

Los rostros del equipo siete se ensombrecieron rápidamente al descubrir quien era dicha persona. 

–Gai-sensei.. – dedujo Sasuke indignado 

"–Ay ahora entiendo a Tenten... –" pensó Sakura con fastidio

–¡Sí! ¡Super Cejotas Sensei! – saltó Naruto con brillos en los ojos –¡Que lindo'ttebayo, tener un gran rival! ¡¡Y que sea tu mejor amigo y persona que mas aprecias!! – 

El verdadero Gai volvió a la realidad cuando un kunai voló cerca suyo, rozando su piel y manchandola de sangre. Los genins tomaron posición de pelea de manera rápida, y entonces una idea cruzó por su mente: 

"–Kakashi... mi eterno rival... creo que por esta vez descubriré tu secreto... –"

☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️

–Gai-sensei... – llamó Tenten –¿Cuándo me tocará entrenar? –

Neji y Lee estaban entrenando entre ellos nada mas. Entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Habían comenzado con unas pocas lagartijas y francamente el calentamiento que tuvieron fue deplorable en comparación a lo que hacían dias anteriores. 

Luego comenzaron las luchas uno a uno, para Neji y Lee era su tercera ronda, Tenten solo había sido una expectadora ante todo, pues Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a que Sakura solo mire las batallas pues no entrenaba mucho su control de chakra, que de por sí ya era perfecto. 

Pero lo que Hatake no sabia, era que Tenten entrenaba frente a frente con sus compañeros, independientemente de con quien le tocase, ella daba lo mejor de sí, no se paraba a ser una expectadora, pues Gai la educó así. 

–Mmm no sé.. – se limitó a decir el mayor 

Tenten bufó con fastidio. Le dirigió una mirada a Neji quien asintió con la cabeza, luego Neji le dirigió una mirada a Lee, quien también asintió con la cabeza a la vez que lanzaba una patada. 

Tenían un plan. 

"–Solo un poco más, Lee... –" pensó Neji esquivando la patada 

"–Un poco más... – pensó Lee, lanzando otra patada, esta vez con mas fuerza 

"–¡Vamos, Lee! – alentó Tenten mentalmente desde su lugar 

De repente Lee lanzó un golpe con mucha fuerza al Hyūga, quien cayó al suelo -aunque no lo quisiera admitir, no tuvo que fingir demasiado para eso-, de inmediato Kakashi salió disparado hacia la escena, entonces Tenten tomó su pergamino, invocando 100 kunai's que fueron directo al mayor. 

Kakashi los esquivo, y entonces, al no tener el sharingan ni su olfato no se dio cuenta del ataque en conjunto que lanzaron Lee y Neji; 

–¡HURACÁN DE LA HOJA! –

–¡PUÑO SUAVE! –

Ambos golpes fueron recibidos por el cuerpo de Gai, Tenten corrió alcanzando a sus compañeros, tomando uno de sus pergaminos y los tres se quedaron en posición de defensa. 

"–Bien hecho, Guy.. –" pensó Kakashi ciertamente adolorido "–Lo has hecho bien con estos niños... –" 

–Kakashi-sensei.. – llamó Tenten 

–¡Por favor! – pidió Lee 

–Nosotros.. – continuó Neji 

–¡¡EXIGIMINOS UNA EXPLICACIÓN!! – gritaron al unísono 

Hatake abrió la boca, si ya habia sido descubierto no tenia mas caso seguir fingiendo, por lo que dispuesto a explicar la situación, se preparó para decirlo, pero entonces un grito lejano los interrumpió 

–¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA! – 

"–¿Ese no es Naruto? –" pensó Neji 

"–Ay, Kamisama... –" fué el pensamiento de Kakashi 

☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️

–¡Sharingan! – dijo Sasuke activando sus ojos mágicos 

Se prepararon para una lucha, Sakura se escondió detrás de el verdadero Gai-sensei, como era costumbre durante misiones donde no la necesitaban explicitamente, ella solo se escondía detrás de su sensei. 

Gai la miró extrañado, definitivamente Kakashi no educaba a los genins como él, cuando resolvieran esa situación tendría que hablar con él seriamente de eso.  
Suspiró, poniéndose en posición de batalla. 

El ninja perverso, tomó su espada y la blandó con fuerza, detrás suyo aparecieron como 30 secuaces vestidos de la misma forma, todos con diferente constitución física. 

Gai se subió la mascara, descubriendo el sharingan de su eterno rival, entonces entendió todo. Fue un momento de revelación, con mucha emoción pudo entender como utilizarlo, pues aunque lo parecía no era nada tonto. Obviamente no era un experto, pero sintió como los movimientos de el enemigo se revelaban ante él. 

Los secuaces avanzaron, pero entonces, una lluvia de kunai's y shuriken's los interceptó, frente a ellos, se hallaba el equipo Gai con Kakashi en el cuerpo del otro sensei. 

–¡Gai-sensei! – llamó Tenten sosteniendo su Bô –¿Está bien? –

–¡Mejor que nunca, mi bella flor! – respondió el verdadero Gai –¡Una excelente defensa la tuya! ¡Digna alumna mía! – alabó el hombre 

–¡Ya sabía yo que nuestro sensei actuaba raro! – dijo Lee poniéndose en posición de batalla –¡No fuiste con el super traje de entrenamiento! –

–Lee. – regañó Neji –Después hablamos de moda ¿te parece? - 

–¡Já! ¡Miren mas mocosos! – se burló el líder 

–¿¡Cómo se deshace este jutsu!? – exigió Kakashi con una mirada fiera

–Ah, muy fácil.. – dijo el ninja mientras paseaba cerca suyo –¡Matenme o rompan mi espada! ¡Elijan! – bramó totalmente confiado –Sé que no podrán conmigo y mis aliados, asi que vengan ¡vengan de a uno! – gritó con arrogancia –Voy a limpiar el suelo con sus caras. –

Levantó el brazo y todos los secuaces comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, la gran mayoría tenia armas punzantes y los otros parecían querer usar taijutsu. 

–¡Equipo Gai: a la batalla! – gritó el verdadero pelinegro con entusiasmo –¡Hora de mostrar que nuestra llama de la juventud arderá por los siglos de los siglos! – 

–¡Sí, Gai-sensei! ¡Los puños del amor harán que estos rufianes reinicien su vida luego de la batalla! – 

–Tenten. – llamó Neji luego de bloquear los puntos de chakra de dos secuaces 

–Ya voy Hyūga, no desesperes. – comentó con cierta burla la castaña dando una patada al aire, que arrojó a una mujer varios metros de distancia lejos –No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh? – preguntó risueña 

–Cállate y pelea. – 

La castaña y el Hyūga se pusieron espalda contra espalda, unos 10 los habían rodeado, mientras Lee y Kakashi habían sido rodeados por otros. 

Se enfrascaron en una lucha, Kakashi no sabía todas las técnicas que Gai tenía, pero sabía lo básico en taijutsu, Lee le cubría la espalda, ya que se encontraba en una gran desventaja al no poder localizar al enemigo como acostumbraba. 

Fue entonces que un ninja tomó a Sakura como un saco de papas, pues ella habia intentado pelear con una kunai, sin embargo el arma fue bloqueada alarmando al verdadero Kakashi, Lee, Naruto y Sasuke. 

–¡Ah! ¡Suéltame, idiota! – gritó la kunoichi –¡Te dije que me sueltes, fantoche! – se sarandeó, intentando alcanzar su bolsa de armas 

Tenten rodó los ojos ante ese grito.

"–Es obvio que no te va a soltar, niña lista –" pensó hastiada. 

–Tenten. – le dijo Neji a forma de regaño, adivinando lo que pensaba la castaña con ver su cara 

El tema era este; Neji los vencía con su puño suave, mientras Tenten velaba por el punto ciego de su compañero, al igual que golpeaba y hería de gravedad a algunos otros. 

–Ya oí amargado.. – bromeó 

–¡Suéltala, idiota! – gritó Sasuke enojado, mientras pateaba a otros para intentar ir a ayudar a Sakura 

Uchiha era rodeado por otros 10, habían comenzado a brotar desde todos lados, ahora contaba como mínimo 100 enemigos en el actual campo de batalla. 

Los clones de Naruto poco a poco iban desapareciendo, al punto que solo quedaron los 5 que estaba empleando en su propia batalla, no podía ir a ayudar a su amiga. 

Lee estaba en las mismas condiciones, pateando y golpeando a diestra y siniestra, cuidando al cuerpo del sensei por la espalda, ya que el Hatake tampoco era de gran ayuda, siendo que su especialidad era el ninjutsu y su ineptitud al no poder manejar el cuerpo de su amigo no ayudaba demasiado. 

–¡No! ¡Nos vamos a divertir con esta niña! – sonrió perverso 

–¡SOY SOLO UNA NIÑA! – chilló asustada –¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡NARUTO! ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! – lloriqueó completamente asustada 

–¡¡SÁLVATE TU SOLA, SAKURA!! – le grito Tenten aún peleando –¡ELLOS ESTAMOS OCUPADOS EN SUS PROPIAS BATALLAS! –

–¡TENTEN! – gritó Neji al ver como un secuaz la tiraba al suelo y la clavaba su propio Bô en el estómago 

Escupió sangre, comenzó a toser bastante pero se las arregló para patear en el rostro al perverso, lo que le dió tiempo para tomar aire. 

–No te preocupes. Estoy bien. –

Se levantó del suelo ignorando el dolor e invocando una guadaña, para ese momento el ninja ya se había recuperado de la patada que le había dado.

"–Tienes razón, Tenten... es hora de que me salve yo misma –" pensó la Haruno 

–¡TOMA ESTO IDIOTA! – juntó sus puños y los impacto con fuerza y chakra en los omóplatos del que la cargaba

–¡Ah! ¡Maldita! – gritó el otro dejandola caer al suelo

La caída fue dolorosa y brutal, sin embargo lo ignoró tomando su bolsa de armas ninja, pasó por debajo de las piernas del hombre quien cayó de rodillas luego de eso y le golpeó la cabeza con una shuriken. Logrando que caiga desmayado. 

Gai se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con el sharingan, pero le incomodaba el hecho de querer usar su avanzado taijutsu y que el cuerpo de su rival no este preparado para el mismo. La constitución física de Kakashi era mucho mas liviana que la suya, lo cual lograba el impulso utilizado sea demasiado, entorpeciendose a sí mismo en varias ocasiones. 

Neji y Tenten seguían luchando en equipo, Sasuke seguía usando su sharingan con el taijutsu, Lee y Kakashi seguían en lo suyo, y Naruto invocó mas clones en medio de la batalla, pero no veían al líder por ningún lado. 

No sabían si lo que habia dicho sobre romper la espada era cierto, pero al menos tenian que intentarlo. 

–¡Neji! – pidió Kakashi –¿¡Dónde!? – se había liberado un poco más con ayuda de Lee 

–¡100 metros al norte del...! – le lanzó dos palmas a un enemigo que cayó rendido –¡Al norte del bosque! – terminó 

Kakashi y Gai fueron en su busca. Lo encontraron sentado en una piedra apoyado en su gran espada, tenía una cara de diversión y aburrimiento al mismo tiempo, realmente ese ninja perverso era extraño. 

Ambos joonin se dicidieron a pelear con el, intentando con todas sus fuerzas un ataque frontal. El cuerpo de Hatake se quedaba sin chakra y el de Gai no podía ser manejado por Kakashi a la perfección. 

Estaban en graves problemas. 

☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️

–¡Tenten! ¡Te necesito! – llamó Sasuke aún en su lucha, Neji frunció el seño y golpeó con mas fuerza a sus enemigos 

–¿Quieres un arma? – preguntó a la vez que clavaba la punta de su guadaña en un punto no vital de un secuaz 

–¡Por favor! ¡Estas mas libre que el resto! – usó una patada y derribó su oponente –¡Protege a Sakura! –

–¡No! – bramó Sakura –No necesito ayuda de nadie. – diji decidida

La misma Sakura intentaba luchar a duras penas con algunas kunai's y shuriken's que tenía. Se estaba quedando sin chakra y los enemigos parecían brotar de todas partes, pero no se iba a permitir ser salvada nuevamente. 

Tenten rodó los ojos.

–¡Estoy ayudando a Neji! – y no mentía, cubría su punto ciego –Además de que ella no quiere ayuda. – puntualizó 

El ninja perverso contra el que luchaba Sakura le pateó en el estómago, mandándola volar varios metros. La pelirrosa cayó al suelo adolorida y confundida, fue entonces el hombre se acercó a ella y con una risa malvada comenzó a golpearla con brutalidad.

–¡S-sakura! – llamó totalmente encolerizado –Por favor Tenten.. – pidió el Uchiha 

–¡Por favor, Tenten! – gritó algun clon de Naruto desde el otro lado –¡Nosotros no podemos ayudarla! –

Ni siquiera hizo falta que alguien dijera mas. 

Tenten no había querido ayudarla porque la notó decidida, mucho mas que antes y sobretodo porque la entendía. Entendía el sentimiento de no querer ser ayudada, el orgullo. 

Pero no iba a dejar a Sakura sola en ese momento. 

Corrió a defenderla con su bô en mano, aquella batalla se estaba alargando mas de lo que habían planeado y queria que terminase lo mas pronto posible. 

Los genins pensaron preocupados, que sus maestros estén a punto de romper la espada, porque sabían que no resistirían mucho tiempo mas. 

☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️🕸☁️

–¡Y se hacen llamar, joonins! – gritó el enemigo a los amigos –Son unos completos idiotas sin sus cuerpos, ni sus técnicas. Me dan asco. –

Kakashi intentó hacer el huracán de la Hoja, pero cayó al suelo en el intento, el cuerpo del peliplata se quedó si chakra totalmente, tirando a Gai al suelo. 

"–No puedo creer que esto esté pasando... –" pensó Maito con dolor "–No... no.. lo... creo... –"

"–Este idiota tiene razón, no soy nadie sin mi sharingan, o mi olfato o el ninjutsu –" pensó Kakashi 

El ninja perverso tomo unas kunais, y se las clavó en la espalda a Kakashi en el cuerpo de Gai, la sangre comenzó a escurrir y cayó nuevamente al suelo, ahora con una herida medianamente grave. 

–¡Ahora! ¡Vengan conmigo! ¡Y verán el final de sus equipos! –

"–¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –" pensó Gai "–Me siento tan impotente... –"

–¡Ellos...! – ni siquiera podía hablar bien de tanto cansancio y dolor –¡Ellos son fuertes..! –

–Pues yo no lo veo así. – comentó con soberbia el hombre. Los arrastró a ambos hasta la entrada al claro del bosque, donde tenían una perfecta vista de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo –Admiren como sus equipos pierden la fuerza a cada segundo que ustedes también lo hacen. Los ninjas de Konoha son realmente patéticos. – 

–¡Tenten! – gritó Lee 

Un ninja le había sacado sus pergaminos a la castaña, dejándola desarmada, la tomaron del cuello con la derecha, al igual que a Sakura, pero por la izquierda, Neji y Sasuke se tensaron por completo al verlas. 

Tenten se balanceo con las piernas, aún con el poco aire que le llegaba, Sakura entendió su idea, haciendo lo mismo, al punto que ambas sincronizaron sus movimientos. 

–¡¡Ahora, Sakura!! – 

Ambas dieron una patada con ambos pies en el estómago al hombre que las tenía agarradas, ni siquiera la misma castaña supo como pudo decir eso, pero el hombre cayó y las soltó. 

Un clon de Naruto tomó la espada del ninja perverso, pues este estaba distraído mirando con malicia a sus senseis, pero esta le repelio por completo, tirandolo diez metros lejos y deshaciendo el clon. 

–¡Demonios! –gritó el original –¡Esa espada repele a todos menos su usuario! –

El cuerpo de Kakashi fue respondiendo poco a poco. Después de ver aquella demostración de como sus pupilos seguían luchando, algo dentro suyo se encendió. Gai se tranquilizó, dejando que em chakra se acumule en su cuerpo poco a poco, realizó las posiciones de manos de forma rápida y escondida, y luego se levantó. 

–¡Chidori! – gritó 

Otro clon de Naruto, distrajo al lider para suerte de Gai, agarrandolo de la cabeza por detras mientras otros dos se subían a sus hombros para taparle la visual.

–¡Suéltame mocoso insolente! – gritó el hombre empuñando la espada, mas no haciendo nada con esta –¡Que me sueltes! – 

Con su mano libre arrojó a un clon de Naruto, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Gai con la cuchilla relámpago, rompió la espada en mil pedazos. Dejando que el poco chakra que habia acumulado se vaya, por lo que el cuerpo del peliplata cayó al suelo como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara junto con los pedazos del arma rota. 

Se hizo un gran silencio. 

Pareciera que el mundo hubiera parado unos segundos, todos atentos a lo que acababa de suceder. Fue entonces que el verdadero Gai volvió a su cuerpo, levantándose del suelo, se sacó los kunai's de la espalda. 

–¡HURACÁN POTENTE DE LA HOJA! – realizó el movimiento con el líder y lo mandó a volar, para que luego chocara contra el tronco de un árbol 

–¡El líder fue vencido! –gritó uno de los secuaces –¡Retirada! –

Todos salieron corriendo como un rayo, para cuando el verdadero Kakashi se levantó con ayuda de Gai, ni el líder ni los secuaces estaba ya dónde antes. 

Tenten se tiró al suelo, exhausta, siendo seguida por Sakura y Naruto. 

–¡Que alivio! – comentó cansada 

Neji sonrió levemente al ver esa actitud tan común en ella, le tendió la mano a su compañera, quien con una sonrisa la tomó, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, fue el Hyūga quien la ayudo a levantarse del suelo. 

–¡Sakura-chan! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Te duele algo'ttebayo? – 

–Estoy... – hizo una mueca de dolor –Estoy bien, Naruto. Gracias. Creo que deberías ir a ayudar a Kakashi-sensei. – 

–¡¿Segura?! ¡No te ves muy bien que digamos! – preguntó nuevamente 

–¡Dije que vayas con Kakashi-sensei! – gritó la Haruno y le dió una patada cómica que lo hizo volar unos 70 centímetros lejos –¡Me duele el cuerpo Naruto, no seas jodón! – 

–Yo solo quería ser un buen compañero de equipo como Neji. Pero siempre me andan excluyendo. – se quejó el rubio con lágrimas exageradas en los ojos 

–Sakura... – llamó Sasuke –Déjame ver tus heridas. – pidió con cierto tono de preocupación 

–¿Ah? Eh, sí, claro, Sasuke-kun... – se sonrojó fuertemente 

–Lo hiciste bien. – dijo Kakashi, Maito lo miró pidiendole que continúe –Con tu equipo... –

–Tu chakra está terriblemente bajo, Kakashi, no deberías hablar.. – dijo Gai caminando con él a cuestas 

–Hablo en serio, Gai... – dijo el otro –Eres mejor sensei que yo.. no solo sabes entrenar a la única miembro femenino del grupo, los entrenaste tan bien como para que descubran este tipo de cosas.. Eres genial. – 

Grandes lágrimas se formaron en el rostro del hombre, quien abrazó al Hatake con fuerza sin medir actos. 

–¡Oh mi eterno rival no sabes cuan feliz me hacen esas palabras! – gritó con la emoción de siempre –Cabe destacae que digo lo mismo, aunque tendríamos que hablar de como haces que Sakura no haga nada.. – soltó una gran carcajada

–Si, bueno... no me vendría mal alunos consejos tuyos. – admitió 

–¡¡Te los daré con mil gustos!! – por fin lo soltó del asfixiante abrazo –Pero cuando tu chakra mejore, ahora no hables, te podrás peor, amigo –

–Si.. será mejor no mas cambios en un tiempo, amigo.. – dijo Kakashi mientras llegaban al claro con sus respectivos equipos 

Tenten y Neji se sonreían dulcemente, mientras resaltaban puntos importantes de la batalla y que profundizarian en su próximo entrenamiento, Sasuke atendía las heridas de Sakura a pesar de que el este en casi peores condiciones con suma delicadeza y Lee conversaba amenamente con Naruto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con gran devoción a sus pupilos, aquellos niños que habían sido expectadores del cambio realizado de manera obligada. Habían aprendido mas cosas del otro gracias a esa misión expres y ahora sabían que habia cosas en las que tenian que mejorar. 

–Si.. será mejor no mas cambios por un tiempo, Kakashi.. –

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot. Lo hice con mucho amor para todos ustedes. Ojalá que nadie se lo tomé a mal, la escena final donde Sakura golpea a Naruto es cómica, es comedia. 
> 
> Siempre quise hacer algo así, juntar al equipo 7 y al equipo Gai, creo que lo hice relativamente bien aunque eso ya queda a criterio de ustedes 
> 
> ¡Los quiero! 
> 
> –Iby 🇵🇾


End file.
